Night Light
by KankurosBandGeek2010
Summary: chapter 3 up!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Night Light

The long afternoonhad finally come to pass. As the bell for the elementary school rang, Ritsuka just stared at the blue-binde book in front of him. It seemed like everything was going though his mind. 'Why was Soubi so transfixed by that one chick?' was the only question that played over and over in his mind. That is, until he actually heard it escape from his own lips.

"What girl Ristuka-kun"

"Yeah! What girl?"

"It's nothing, we just saw a girl near the metal tower the other day and Soubi got all romantic to her."

"Hmmm...maybe he's in love!"

_As a matter of fact, he has been looking for his sacrifice._

"Well I don't know"

Ritsuka just shrugged off the thought and walked outside to, unsurprisingly, find Soubi smoking his last cigarette. He had his glasses pushed down to the tip of hisnose, and he was mumbling to himself.

"Soubi? What is it?"

"Nothing"

"There you go lying again."

"Fine...I think...that girl...I think I...am her Fighter."

"Well that would explain why her chest flashed at the same time yours did."

All the way home, Soubi coulod only think about the girl, the girl that captured his gaze with her beauty, like how the small roots pf plants are attracted to the ground soil of the earth.

"I really wish I could see her again, Ritsuka."

"I guess you will sometime. Well, see ya!"

"Bye"

Soubi took his time while walking the lonely road home. When he got there, a miracle would befall him.

"Ah! Sou-chan! There is some pretty girl here to see ya!"

Kio, just as fast as he greeted Soubi, suddenly stopped him from going anywhere.

"What's wrong?"

"She is really quiet, and she looked worn out. So I told her to go to your bed."

Soubi, with his blue eyed gaze, didn't say anything. Kio shifted his feet through nervousness, searching in his mind for something to say.

"I...uhh...hehehe...hope that's alright with you."

"Yes, it's fine."

"Phew, Thanks"

Soubi quietly creeped into his domain where, in the dark, he could hear a set of soft breathing coming from the direction of his bed. Then, as if by magic, the moonlight revealed itself through the window and onto a rising and falling bundle on his mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Soubi's Love for Another

By the next morning, the new found girl was aching everywhere with no clue why. She didn't think about were she was until her vision cleared up. The room in which she found herself in was dark blue, so dark blue in fact that it made her sick and frightened. Quietly she got out of the safe haven of the bed and set her feet on the hard wooden floors. It took her a minute to get moving, but she finally walked around the room, as if searching for the answer to her thousand questions. A heavenly aroma filled her nose as she got closer to the door, and she opened it with curiosity. Soon the smell became stronger as she entered what looked like a kitchen. She was soon met with a spiky haired blonde that was fixing some breakfast.

_Is that the guy from last night? Whatever he is making, it smells good…_

The girl tried to make herself unnoticeable, but her stomach said otherwise…and it growled with hunger.

Kio quickly turned around to see the girl and motioned for her to come in.

"Well good morning to you! How are ya?"

"um…I'm fine thanks…"

"You sure don't look it or sound it, d'ya have a good rest?"

"Yeah…thank you by the way.."

"It was nothing…"

The girl let her mind wander in to a distant place and she pondered her thoughts.

"Ummm…are u there?"

"What…oh yes…sorry…just thinking about something"

Kio just stared at her and knew that she was kinda shy…judging by how much she talked/

"Whats your name? My names Kio Kaidou."

"…my name…is…"

----------------------------------------------

sorry its short...i am soo mean with the cliffy...R&R please!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"….Bondless…"

"Bondless? What does that mean?"

"it means one who cannot bond…or has bonds with others…"

Kio stared at her with the most sympathetic look he had wondering how in the world did such a beautiful girl get such a horrid name? Then his thoughts were interrupted by someone coming through the front door.

"Kio…I'm home…"

"Soubi-kun! How are you?

"Good…"

Soubi sighed and took a seat in the nearest recliner, he was tired, and his actions couldn't hide it…Then he turned his attention to Bondless…wondering if she liked to stare at him.

"Anyway…don't you have another name?  
"…no…I don't …no one ever bothered to give me another name…"

"Nani? What are you two talking about?"

Soubi had interrupted their conversation with coolness in his eyes and this…somewhat…sexy tone to his voice.

_He is staring right at me…its like he is looking down on me with sympathy …and …lust at the same time._ "If you guys had a good name for me…then say it…I wouldn't mind"

Soubi and Kio looked at her body (no not the perverted way) for hints of what they could call her…she still had her tail and ears…and well…the rest popped into Soubi's head.

"Neko-chan" was all he replied nefore retreating to his bedroom to sleep.

" Cat-chan? Is that my new name?"

"I guess so, where did you come from anyway?"

"it's a long story…"

"I have the time…sorta"

"okay…it all started when I turned 6, my parents had been murdered by something called the Seven Moons…after that…I was told by some strange person named Ritsu to go out into the world to find my Fighter"

Kio simply gave her a look of confusion and cocked his head to the right…

"that's not long at all…"

"I shortened it…I didn't give all the details…"

He shrugged off the thought and walked away down the hall. He came back with a pillow and a huge blanket and gave them to Neko.

"I guess you can sleep on the couch until we find you a different home to stay in."

"okay…that'll be nice thank you."

Kio started to walk away again to go to his own room when Neko called him back. "Kio! Thank you…for everything you've done so far"

"aww…it was nothing…I would always help a damsel in distress"

At that remark Neko giggled and found herself making her so called 'bed'. When she was finished, she slowly crawled into it and fell asleep, listening to the soft snores of Kio and Soubi in the next rooms. She smiled to herself at the new home of which she had occupied and was grateful.

_As long as I stay here…I will be fine. My Fighter will never be found, Ritsu knew that, then why did he bother to send me here? Oh yeah…the mission._

Neko just slided deeper into her bed and dreamt of what might happen the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------

oh boy...something's up...R&R please


End file.
